


Love me sweet

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Thirty one year old Freddie Mercury is a type one diabetic,which means Freddie's body doesn't produce enough insulin which is when he goes into DKA(diabetic ketoacidosis)when Freddie's body doesn't produce enough blood sugar,he goes into hypoglycemia,meaning he needs to eat when it happens.He's in love with his bandmate,Brian may,but after a night in hospital for hypo.Brian realises how much Freddie needs him and caring his nature.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie mercury:31_ **

**_Brian may:30_ **

**_roger taylor:28_ **

**_John deacon:Twenty six_ **

**_John Reid:30_ **

**_Paul Prenter:31_ **

** _Thirty one year old Freddie Mercury is a type one diabetic,which means Freddie's body doesn't produce enough insulin which is when he goes into DKA(diabetic ketoacidosis)when Freddie's body doesn't produce enough blood sugar,he goes into hypoglycemia,meaning he needs to eat when it happens.He's in love with his bandmate,Brian may,but after a night in hospital for hypo.Brian realises how much Freddie needs him and caring his nature.  
_ **

**_ YouTube _ _is a thing in this verse_ **

** _............................._ **

** _November 1st 1977,Tuesday_ **

**_ Freddie's p.o.v _ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Thirty one.I'm a type one diabetic,my bandmates don't know this.I've been a type one since i was thirteen,mama made sure i was to never spend a night in hospital,happened anyway one night by accident.At the time i didn't have my insulin injections,i went DKA which is when my body produces a lot of blood sugar and not enough insulin.Passed out.I always carry my medical supplies around now,insulin injections,extra snacks,Glucose drinks during a hypoglycemic attack.Where my sugar levels drop below 70mg/dL.

I got a ride to the studio with Reid,he's the only one who knows.he's been pestering me to tell the boys,I don't want to."Freddie,you have to tell them.",Reid says."Reid,you know what they're like,when i came out as gay to them.Instant badgering",i say.

"Tell them Freddie please",he says.I nodded.We walked into the studio,"Freddie,you better have checked your sugar levels",Reid hissed"i have before we left",i say."i was high,gave myself two units of Insulin",i say."Boys,Freddie's got something to tell you",Reid says,i glared at him."go on Freddie",he says."Boys",i say."its gonna be the 'oh its nothing' excuse",John says,i flipped him off"John shut up",Reid says.

"Well.....the times i left the pub with Reid is because i'm a type one Diabetic",i say."I can't drink much",i admitted."Freddie,We don't hate you for that",Brian says,i look at him.he hugged me,we've always been close."Freddie,if you want i will move in with you",Brian offers,i took him up on the offer. 

Brian got his stuff,moved in with me in Garden lodge.Which i bought.I grabbed my finger pricker,glucose monitor,i hate pricking my own finger.I did it anyway,drop of blood on the monitor while putting a band aid on my finger.Low,great."Freddie?",i hear Brian call out"kitchen!",i called back.the lowest i've been is at 10mg/dL,that's when its dangerously low,right now i need to eat.

I made myself crackers,with butter on them.To get my levels up,i went through my phone and diet plan.I already hate it.When my sugar levels are low,i start feeling tired."need help?",Brian asked.I hand him my phone with my diet plan,"what is this?",he asked"Stupid diet plan,only thing keeping me alive",i sighed.

Pricked my finger again,drop of blood on the monitor.thank fuck,they came up."Freddie,go sit down,i'll do dinner",Brian says."thanks",i say.he made dinner,we ate together.I have to check my levels every time i eat,its annoying,i mean annoying.I did it,crackers have a lot of sugar,i made a fucking mistake.

I'm over my limit.52.2mg/dl,i'm at risk of DKA(Diabetic Ketoacidosis).I started feeling dizzy,I checked my sugar,missed my monitor,managed to do it,shit."Freddie?",Brian says.

" _We need to get our asses to the hospital,before i collapse/go into Diabetic coma_ ",i type out on my phone.i got up,collapsed.After what i assume was twenty minutes,i started coming round on the living room floor.

Paramedics around me,Brian to my left.They got my levels down and balanced.I sat against the sofa after being warned,"Freddie",Brian says,i was out of it still."lets get you in bed",he says.he helped me up.

**_ November 2nd 1977,Wednesday _ **

I walk into the kitchen in a robe,jogging bottoms,bare foot.Checked my sugars.I needed to take a gluco juice,Got it out the fridge,took a sip.Made myself breakfast.I hate being type one.After an hour,its seven in the morning now,Brian came in"Morning Freddie,how're you feeling?",he asked.

"I don't know",i say."i barely remember what happened",i say."let me make breakfast",he says"i already ate",i say."yes i checked my sugars",i say."what happened?",he asked,it came back to me."DKA,my sugar levels went high,i should've given myself insulin",i say.I had to check my sugars,i don't trust myself doing it."do you want me to do it?",i nodded"please,i hate doing it",i tell him.

he pricked my finger,tested my sugar levels,put a band aid on my finger.147.6mg/dl,i need to balance them.I gave myself insulin,breathed through it.I have a medical alert bracelet.with an emergency contact number(Brian).I ate then checked my levels,i'm fine for now.Brian left before me,

i picked up a note.

_If you want to find me,go the car,follow the hints_

I smiled,shaking my head.I walk to the car

_Go to the place we first met_

The cafe,we were thirteen.note.

_Go to wear we were first caused trouble together_

The park....I saw Brian in a suit...."oh my Brian",i teared up."Freddie,i've liked you since we were kids,since i first met you.I was jealous when you went out with that George kid",he says.i roll my eyes,George was an ex boyfriend of mine.he was three years older."Freddie,will you be my boyfriend?",Brian asked,i nodded.

he smashed his lips onto mine,i blushed.we went back to ours first,i put on something more better.a suit.Trust me i need a fucking haircut."Why don't we start a Youtube channel,focusing on your life with type one",Brian suggests"sounds like a plan",i say"But first,i need a fucking haircut",i say.

I went and got a haircut,had it bleached to be blonde.bright blonde so it looks platinum blonde.I let myself in"the whore's back",i call."you look good",Brian says"i know,its bright blonde,i got i bleached",i say.I went and washed my hair.dried it.Checked my sugar levels,pricked my finger,drop of blood on the monitor.

My levels are fine but need to be balanced,i gave myself a unit of insulin.made sure to throw the needle away into a sharps bin.We decided to set up in the bedroom,spot light,camera.Brian sat with me,he turned the camera on.

"Hi everyone! I'm Freddie,this is my boyfriend Brian.Welcome to my life being a Type one Diabetic",i say.To the camera.Brian turned off the camera,edited the video.We made one,explaining my diagnose of Type one diabetes.My phone blew up,i had to turn off notifications for a while.

I asked Brian to arrange dinner since the other two are coming over.i prick my finger,check my sugars.i'm at Risk of DKA again,i grab an insulin injection.injected myself,I check my phone.of course....

i ignored the hate."baby,are you okay?",Brian asked"yeah,i'm fine",i say,we kissed."i've done it",i say.we're going out for dinner,Roger and John arrive.we went out for dinner,i have my stash of emergency snacks."Freddie,sugars",Brian says,i roll my eyes.i did it,"i'm fine",i say.We got in the car,i could already my sugars dropping.i went against my thoughts and checked them.Shit.My sugars are dropping badly now,

I grabbed a pack of skittles,of course i shared them,i'm not that mean,i check my levels,i had Brian do it.I was back up to where i should be.We got the place,Brian ordered ours.I took a breath,gave myself an injection.We ate,I check my levels after eating.I felt full from eating,my sugars had risen,i gave myself two units of insulin.

Brian and i drove home,i went to bed.I checked my sugars,i'm fine for now."baby?are you feeling okay?",he asked"i don't know",i tell him"what's your levels",he asked"they're fine and balanced",i say."you've got a temperature",he says.

"do you feel like you're gonna be sick?",i nodded.Brian had me check them again,i was DKA."they're in the fridge",i tell him"i need two of them",he nodded.he hands me the first,i do it then the second.

waited five minutes,my levels had come down to where its supposed to be.

**_ November 3rd 1977,Thursday _ **

I walked to the studio,i felt off.i check my sugars,they had dropped.i reach the studio."oh shit Freddie,"Reid says.he shoved skittles into my mouth,"don't choke me!",i say.I ate them,Brian came in.he sat with me,i put my head on his shoulder."love you",i say"i love you too",he says.I got my parts done,checked my levels again.

i felt Brian ruffle my hair,i push his hand away,smiling.my levels are low,40mg/dL."Freddie?Are you low?",Reid asked,i nodded."i have snacks he can have",John says,i took them,eating them.we all took a break,Brian and i went home.I sat at the table,with my stuff out,refilling all of it.

My appointment with my doctor is today,Shit.i asked Brian to drive me,picked up my case.i signed in under my dads name."Freddie Bulsara?",my nurse called."Well Freddie",she says."i hope you've been checking your levels everyday",she says"i have",i say."i went Hypo twice today and DKA once",i say.my nurse,Honey checked my levels.

she gave me insulin,let me off with a warning."Brian,can we go home",i ask"we are",he says.We got home"there's something for you in the bedroom",he says."you didn't",i tear up"you're welcome,your own service dog",he says.we kissed."I love you",i say"i love you too",he says,marking me.

We made out for a while,

**_ 4 days later,November 7th 1977,Monday _ **

Brian had left,we had started arguing over something stupid.I walked to the studio,my sugars dangerously low.before i could sit down,i collapsed.After what i think was an hour,i came round in a hospital room.on a drop that'll give me the right amount of sugar i need,Reid came in"Freddie,i'm not mad with you",he says.

"babe",my eyes turned cold."Get out",i snarl coldly towards Brian."i'm sorry",he says"i said Get out"i spat towards him,I had named my service dog.Max."Freddie baby please",i look at Brian"Get The Fuck Out",i tell him."I don't exactly want to talk to you,you fucked off for four days,leaving me alone in the house.I went Hypo three time last night,made myself call an ambulance,i couldn't fucking get what i needed,i went DKA too last night",i spat.

"just get out Brian",i tell him"Now",i spat.i was discharged,i got an uber home,paid the fare.walked to the bedroom,set up the Camera.

"Hey,everyone,sorry for not uploading.I've had a shit past four days.anyways,since being a type one diabetic,there's a lot of things to say about it that most people don't get like its not the same as type two.yes i can eat that,i take insulin everyday,i have since i was thirteen.This is only an awareness video to everyone.since someone asked about my medical stuff.well i'll explain",i start.

"I use injections to give myself insulin,i check my sugar levels a lot with a finger pricker and my glucose monitor.if you're a type one like me,don't be shy to do what i do everyday,be yourself,ignore all the hate,don't answer stupid questions.I have one rule when i'm low,i never share my M&MS! Never.when i'm high,DKA.i do a lot of running around the dining room table,well by everyone!",i turn off the Camera,edit the video,uploaded it.

sat in the dining room,checked my sugars.i'm perfect right now,i need to balance them.i did that with a gluco juice.my boyfriend walked in"i'm sorry",he pouts."Forgiven",i say."i watched you do the video",he says."really?",he nodded."all these years,You had fucking confidence,you little liar!",he says,attacking me in kisses"Brian!Stop it!or i'll drown in kisses!",i squeal.

he pulled me into his lap,we kiss.we watched the video i did,"you're so confident",he says"so are you",i smile,snuggling into his arms.

**_ November 8th 1977,Tuesday _ **

I've been since five in the morning,my nose had started bleeding."Brian,wake up",i whimper."what the fuck",he's half asleep"baby,",i whined,he turned on night."we have to go to the hospital",he says.i was whimpering,

he tipped my head back carefully,i stuffed tissues up my nose,we got to the hospital,i was seen to.they had to flush out my nose,they wanted to keep me in for the morning.I know i'm low,Brian and i shared a pack of a skittles.the nurse hooked me up to a blood transfusion since i'm type one,it has to be someone else who's type one.they gave me sugar too.

Brian and i laid in together in my hospital bed,Brian took a picture of him kissing my cheek,i push his phone away"Brian don't,i look and feel like crap right now",i pout.he kissed my forehead,i was taken off the transfusion,given sugar to get my levels up a bit more.of course they kept me in."I love you babe",i say"i love you too doll",he says.

They discharged me at ten in the morning,Satisfied with my levels.Brian drove us to the studio,i curled up in the backseats with a blanket,"Enjoying yourself back there",he teased"yes,without you,snacking on MY m&ms",i grin"give",he pouts,i hand him one"git",he muttered"lover boy",i smile.we got to the studio,we were mucking about.

we had a break,i got bored,started throwing m&ms at Brian."Stop it",he says"mmm No",i am childish.I kept doing it.Brian pulled me to him,checked my sugars for me."what a gentleman",i say.we kiss."you're high",he says.i gave myself insulin to bring it down,i am not going into DKA again.

I am not spending a night in A&E.


	2. Never let me go

**_ November 9th 1977,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I'm on a sugar high.I'm hyper right now,trying to get my levels down,i felt hands grab my sides"Stop.Running.Around",Brian.."i'm hyper",i whined. he pulled me onto the bed,tickling me"this will get your levels down!",he tickled my sides and stomach,i squealed and giggled,trying to get away from him."Brian!Stop!",i squeal.

he gave in,checked my levels"they've gone down",he says"cuddle?",i ask"sure",he smiled,we had uploaded three videos last night,explaining DKA and hypoglycemia.I do go Hypo from time to time.Brian and i cuddled in bed with the thick duvet on us both,he kissed my cheek."love you",i smile tiredly"i love you too cuddle bug",he says.

"so much",he says."would we ever get married?",i ask"of course Freddie bear,yes we would",he says."go to sleep,its early",my boyfriend says.we slept for a bit,i had to get up to check my levels,i'm high again.I prepped three of my Insulin injections,did the three.

"Babe,are you okay?",Brian asked"i'm high",i say."on weed?",i shook my head"blood sugar idiot",i laugh."its not coming down",i say.i checked my levels,groaned.i felt fingers jab into my sides.i squeal."boo",Brian.He tickled me,"tickle tickle tickle!",he teased,i giggle and squeal.he gave me hard ticklish raspberries."No!",i squealed.we checked my sugars. 

"thank fuck,they came down",i say.

**_ November 11th 1977,Friday _ **

We leave for tour today,i don't want to get out of bed,i'm low on blood sugar,i've gone Hypoglycemic."baby?",Brian says."need skittles",i slur,he hands me a bag,i ate them,"I don't want to get out bed",i whine"I know",he says"please?",he pouts.i got dressed anyway.We got on the jet an hour later,Brian has my snacks.we cuddled up together,eating skittles."John?are you and Roger together?",i ask"No",Roger squeaks"Lies,i've seen you kiss",Brian says.

After hours of flying,we got to the hotel,Brian sets up for me.

"Hi,everyone,this is gonna be the new setting for a while.if you haven't guessed who i am already,i'm Freddie Mercury,singer of Queen,i didn't upload last night because i was DKA that night,which isn't good for me because its life or death,being low is also life or death.being a type one,people do stare when i give myself insulin before i eat.if they do stare,just look away,its rude to stare at people and assume they're junkies just because of a needle in public",i say.

"don't be afraid to be yourself,i do that everyday,I'm never afraid to take my medication in public or check my sugars in public.just be yourself",Brian turns off the Camera.he uploaded it."you're so confident Freddie",Brian says"i have to be",we kiss.we had sex...with me tied to the bed.

"no tickling,or i will go low",i warn.he poked me,i came.checked my sugar levels."Brian,i'm low,its bad",i say"what is it?",he asked"4mg/dl,i need sugar now",i say.Brian got me loaded with M&MS and skittles.

we checked my levels.they're coming up,"Boys!We have a show",Roger calls,i'm low right now.slurring my words,dizzy,blurred vision."B'ian,i'm low",i slurred,i show him.Roger walked in,Brian shoves a glucose tablet into my mouth,he put three in my mouth."What's going on~Freddie",Reid says"he's low,really low,his levels wont go up",Brian says"has he had his glucose tablets?",I nodded. 

Reid made me check my levels,"they're coming up",he says.I held onto Brian,should not have skipped breakfast.i'm Hypoglycemic right now,we got to the show,i took another glucose tablet.checked my levels,73mg/dl

Waiting for the dizziness to wear off.the show went well,until i collapsed,i hadn't checked my sugars or given myself insulin.

i came round in our hotel room,"baby?",Brian.


End file.
